Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs) are improving and increasing in functionality. An image processing apparatus has been developed that has not only basic functions, such as a scan function and a print function, that involve digitization and printing of paper documents but also a network interface (hereinafter abbreviated as network I/F). The image processing apparatus that has a network I/F cooperates with external systems and external services that are connected to the image processing apparatus by a network, and provides various solutions.
For example, the image processing apparatus that has a network I/F is capable of transmitting electronic data generated by scanning a paper document to a document management server configured in a server or the like, and storing the electronic data in the document management server (hereinafter referred to as “scanning and uploading”). Also, the electronic data can be attached to e-mail and transmitted to a desired recipient. However, electronic data generated by scanning and uploading is often generally data containing image data in various general-purpose formats such as portable document format (PDF). Such electronic data is not suitable for editing operations as compared with electronic data in a word processor format, a spreadsheet software format, or the like. Accordingly, on the document system side, there is conventionally a technology for analyzing electronic data that was scanned and uploaded, searching the document management server for the same electronic data (hereinafter referred to as original electronic data), and notifying a user who has executed the scanning and uploading of the search result (and further providing the original electronic data itself). According to this technology, it is possible to provide electronic data that is more suitable for editing to the user who has executed the scanning and uploading, resulting in an improvement in user convenience (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-256256 and 2004-220424).
According to the conventional technology, if the same electronic data (original electronic data) is registered in the document management server at the time of scanning and uploading, an original document file can be found. However, there may be cases where original electronic data is registered into the document management system after scanning and uploading. Even in such a case, the user who has executed the scanning and uploading may want to obtain the original electronic data, but the conventional technology cannot meet this need.